


Misconceptions

by justtheaveragefangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff, alternate get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: Purely fluff piece in which the get together comes a little earlier





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is not original. My sister came up with it, but she isn't creative enough to write it herself. Consequently, she wanted it to be written, so I took up the task. YAY!!
> 
> But, no, it was fun.
> 
> Side bar: I will use the term "Kachcedes" that is a three way shipname for Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes to symbolize their everlasting friendship, even I refuse to believe that Kurt and Rachel became BFFs in season 3 because of a shared want to go to New York for college.

Dear Journal,  
  
I remember the day, and week leading up to, when Klaine got together. It all started in February, the month of love. They were bound to figure out their love by this point anyway, even if the writers didn't think the same.

-

"Okay, Warblers," Blaine said as he walked in, "I need your help."

"What exactly do you need our help with," Kurt asked.

"As you know, Valentine's Day is just around the corner and there's a guy I want to serenade."

Kurt's heart jumped. "And who would this guy be?"

"Well I don't want to say too much, but," Blaine thought fast, "He's the assistant manager at the Gap," now, Blaine was wondering is such a position even existed.

Kurt's heart sank. That's a lot of exercise for a heart.

"Of course we'll help you," Wes said, "I don't a vote is necessary today," Wes already knew the entire situation.

"Great! Thank you guys!"

-

Kurt was in agony. The guy he's in love with likes someone else. He was going to wallow in self pity alone, then he decided that maybe it was time for one of the famous Kachcedes sleep over.

As soon as the girls got there, he told them everything.

"Oh, honey," Rachel said, "That's too bad."

Mercedes spoke, "Would it make you feel better is we went to the mall to stake out the competition?"

"What's the point," Kurt asked, "There isn't really even a competition, Blaine likes the Gap Guy, not me. I've been friend zoned."

Rachel's phone buzzed. When she looked at the message, her eyes lit up. Rachel was about to forward the message to Mercedes, but she got the same one. The girls locked eyes and smiled.

"What was that," they almost forgot Kurt was in the room.

"Nothing much," Rachel said, "Mr. Schue just sent out this week's topic for Glee."

"Okay," he didn't really believe them, but let the topic go.

"Kurt," Mercedes said, "Don't loose heart. The universe has a way a surprising you. What movie do you wanna watch?"

"Something that's not all about love."

"How about Rent," Rachel said, "It's mostly about problems in New York with subplots of love."

"Guess that's as close as we'll come."

-

Valentine's Day arrived sooner than everyone had thought it would.

Kurt was in the Warbler choir room collecting his thoughts before going to the Gap. He sat down on the couch and sighed. Time to help Blaine get another guy.

"Hey," a voice said. Kurt turned around to see Blaine.

"Don't worry, I'm ready to go," Kurt said, standing up.

"Change of plans. Sit down."

"Okay," Kurt said with a very confused look on his face. "Did the guy already break your heart?"

"Not exactly," Blaine sat down. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How do you feel about big romantic gestures?"

"Excuse me," Kurt asked, starting to lean on his hand.

"Because, we put a little something together." At that moment, the rest of the Warblers walked into the room.

Kurt was left with his mouth gaping open as Blaine began to sing, " _Who knows what tomorrow brings..._ "

The bigger surprise came as the New Directions walked through the doorway, also on accompaniment. The two groups formed a unison as the chorus came, " _Love lifts up up where we belong, where eagles fly on a mountain high..._ "

Of all the things that could have happened, Kurt wasn't expecting this. He secretly hoped for it, but he thought it was just a crazy fantasy. The greatest thing about it, this song is from Moulin Rouge, the most romantic movie of all time.

Before he knew it, Blaine was singing the last the last lines of the song, " _Far from the world we know, up where the clear winds blow._ "

Kurt desperately wanted to say something, but all the words we're stuck in his throat, all he could manage was turning to Rachel, "That was not a text from Schue."

"No," she said, "But I had to think on my feet."

Kurt turned back to Blaine, who was looking a little on edge. Kurt was thinking, a dopey look on his face. Finally, he simply said, "Why?"

"Kurt," Blaine started, "There is a moment when you look at a person and think, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you my whole life.' I was standing next to you and I finally realized, you're the one I've been looking for."

"When was that?"

"I realized," Blaine laughed a little, "I realized that I know your coffee order."

"Blaine Warbler, of you have a question to ask me, just do it."

"Kurt Hummel, will you, please, spend Valentine's Day with me?"

"Absolutely."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's blue and red tie, pulled him down to be level, and kissed him. It was the most "in love" kiss anyone in that room had ever witnessed, bar none.

As soon as they pulled apart, they stood, ready to take on the rest of the day. Kurt hugged his New Directions, then took Blaine's hand, and they practically ran out of the room.

-

That had been a great day for all of society. Some of us, like me, have known that those two were meant to be from the moment they laid eyes on each other, and we all agree that it took far too long. Who knows what would have happened if we had to wait four or five more episodes, it would have been chaos.

Theirs is a gay love for the ages.

Love Sue


End file.
